


Best Friends Fight

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambushing, Bondage, Chains, Cute, Fluff and Smut, Friends fighting, Getting Together, Intervention, M/M, Making Up, Secret Plans, Sexy Times, Sort Of, Theo is a good boyfriend, corey is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Liam and Mason have fought before but never like this. Theo and Corey have to take things into their own hands in order to fix them.





	Best Friends Fight

Theo wasn’t sure how he found himself in this situation. On one hand, there was a lot to be grateful for. He wasn’t alone anymore. He wasn’t living in his truck anymore. Liam was just… so amazing. And the sex. God, the sex was good too. Which is why he was where he was; the grocery store, picking up condoms.

As he walked down the aisle, he ran into a familiar face: Corey. They both stopped in their tracks and awkwardly looked at each other as tension filled the air. “Hey,” Theo said, trying to be civil with the other chimera. He knew they weren’t on the same sides of this.

Corey smiled, surprisingly, not bitter at all. Maybe just a little sorry. “Hey, Theo,” he said, glancing at the box in his hands. “I see you and Liam are getting serious.”

Theo said, not helping the blush on his cheeks. Never had he imagined himself in this situation in a millions years. He cleared his throat, hiding the box from Corey’s view because… damn, this was embarrassing. “So what are you doing here?”

Corey shrugged holding back a smile. Seriously, didn’t he knew what was going on? “Same thing as you apparently.”

Theo hummed. “Right. Well, uh-”

“Dude, you don’t have to be all weird around me,” Corey said. “I don’t think either of us wanted this to happen.”

Theo let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “Thank god,” he said, relaxing as Corey let out a soft chuckle. Theo rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Corey expectantly. “What are we gonna do about it?”

See… Theo and Liam were doing great but… 

But there was one thing that just didn’t feel right no matter how much Liam told him it was alright and he didn’t care. He knew Liam cared. And he cared about Liam so therefore he also cared about what Liam cared about which caused him to feel guilty about the situation they were in.

The night everything went down at the hospital, Theo made the mistake of showing his feelings more than once. First, when he saved Liam’s ass in the elevator, he was being rather obvious by looking at those frowning lips in front of him like he wanted nothing more than to kiss them. But, lord knows, they didn’t have time for that. So they fought the hunters.

Second, Theo took Gabe’s pain and while that was impressive to everyone in the room, there was a key witness that was a problem. Especially, when the key witness saw the way Theo was looking at said witness’s best friend, like he cared about him.

So it was no surprise when Mason confronted Theo about it. “Theo, you can’t care about Liam,” Mason had said- no- demanded. Theo just stood there outside of the hospital giving the boy a hopeless shrug. It’s not like he could stop caring. “I’m serious. You better stop. Liam’s never going to like you like that.”

Theo scoffed. “How the hell am I supposed to do that, huh?” Theo found it a little funny how Mason was the one making demands here, like he was the one who was going to get hurt, not Theo.

“I don’t know. But figure it out,” Mason said. “No one in this pack is going to let it happen even if Liam does feel the same way about you which he doesn’t.”

“Is that how feel, Mason,” said a voice a few feet away because apparently Mason couldn’t make threats in a more private area. They both snapped their heads around to find Liam glaring at Mason, a hurt expression on his face. “Or is it just how you think it’s supposed to be cause you can’t stand the idea of anyone, especially your best friend, caring about Theo?”

Mason stared at Liam, not bothering to answer. So Liam attacked him, with his fangs and everything. Theo had never seen Liam angry like that before. He barely managed to pull him away from the human who was left to his very confused boyfriend’s care and shove him in his truck. “What the hell was that?” Theo demanded.

Liam was seething, eyes still glowing, staring out the window as his best friend- former best friend. “Mason doesn’t get to speak for my feelings like that.”

If Theo hadn’t already been through so much emotional turmoil that night, he would’ve assured Liam that Mason was just using Liam as his excuse for being disgusted with Theo. But all he could think about was the possibility that… Liam might be telling him that he cares. He couldn’t speak, not without giving away his own feelings.

Unless… “How much did you hear?”

Liam scoffed and shook his head. “I heard all of it but I didn’t need to know how you feel about me,” Liam said, somehow the anger slowly leaving the tone of his voice. He looked at Theo, his expression softening immediately. “Theo, every time you looked at me… it just wasn’t a good time…” he trailed off, looking down at his hands, unclenching them.

“You think I was ever worried about timing?” Theo said, sadness from his voice causing Liam to look up in worry. “All I could think about was how you could never possibly care about me like I care about you. Timing didn’t matter because I never thought you would…” Theo stopped himself only to huff and shake his head down at his lap sadly. “Never thought anything would happen.”

Theo sighed before looking up at Liam who was still carrying the soft, sincere expression on his face. “I care about you, Theo. And if you had looked at me the way you looked at me tonight, literally any other time… something would’ve happened.”

A pair of glossy, doe eyes were suddenly staring at Liam. Theo used to never look like this, so vulnerable and needy. Liam did this to him. Liam broke his shell and ruined any chance of surviving on his own. Liam made him love.

Theo’s eyes wandered to Liam’s lips before he realized exactly what he was doing. After what Liam said, he shouldn’t have been surprised when a pair of warm, chapped lips were on his. Theo completely forgot about what happened between Mason and Liam for almost a week because things were just so perfect with Liam.

Until he realized that there was something bitter inside of Liam because of what happened. Theo tried to get him to talk to Mason but Liam refused to even say the other boy’s name. “Have you guys never fought before?” Theo asked him once.

“We fought all the time,” Liam said.

“Then what’s so different-”

“Mason and I fought a lot but it was always out of love,” Liam snapped. “Never once has he ever done something so manipulative or hurtful, not just to me, but to someone I care about because of hate. He never should’ve put words like that in my mouth.”

Perhaps if Theo had had much experience with friendships before, he would’ve had something to say to that but he said nothing. He tried to drop the topic of Mason but it was hard. He knew how much they meant to each other.

So when he ran into Corey and heard that Mason wasn’t really being himself either, they had to come up with a plan to get them to talk it out. Unless Liam tried to kill Mason. But Theo had a plan for that too.

Liam was in the middle of his homework when he felt a big, strong arm snake around his neck and shoulders before a kiss was placed at his ear. He smiled and looked up to find Theo ogling him. “Hey.”

Theo leaned further down to place a kiss on Liam’s lips and discretely shut the textbook. “Put your stuff away. I want to take you somewhere.”

Liam raised his eyebrows. “Like on a date?”

Theo bobbed his head in thought. “I guess you could call it that.”

“I didn’t think we were the kind of couple that went on dates,” Liam said, as if they’d already had that conversation before. But there was a small glint of hope in his eyes. At that, Theo smiled. Maybe he’d have actually take Liam on a date once this was over.

“I think it’s safe to say that most couples don’t go on the kind of date that I’m about to take you on,” Theo said vaguely before lowering himself down to kiss Liam who was still seated in his desk chair. Then he fanned out a collection of small plastic squares in front of Liam’s face. “Usually, these are needed after the date, not on the date.”

Yes. Theo was aware that condoms were completely unnecessary for both of them but Liam was weird about it. Seriously, even if they weren’t werewolves, Theo had only ever been with Liam and Liam said that Hayden, his only previous sexual partner, had never been with someone else; there wasn’t anything to worry about. But it’s what Theo had to do to get laid so he didn’t argue.

Liam went crossed eyed eyeing the condoms before he stood up and pushed his desk chair in. “Well, what are you waiting for let's go.”

Theo watched as Liam eagerly ditched his homework and headed out of the house. He shook his head in amusement. Maybe if his plan worked out he could actually put those condoms to use. Liam was sure convinced they would. “Why are you taking me all the way down here for a date?” Liam asked as Theo pulled him along the dark tunnels. “Doesn’t exactly scream romantic.”

Theo started to slow down, his hands trailing towards Liam’s ass. “Maybe I’m not trying to be romantic,” Theo said as the entered a moonlit room Liam had never been in before.

“Hm. How did you know about thi-” Liam was pleasantly surprised when Theo shoved him against a wall and smothered his lips with a kiss. Liam moaned when Theo pressed his tongue into his mouth. Liam loved it when Theo got aggressive like that. He definitely wasn’t going to complain about this date.

Then he felt cold metal being shackled to his wrists and pulled back. Theo had pushed him up against a stone cold wall that had chains hanging from it. “What’s this?”

Theo clicked the second one shut, eyes never once leaving Liam’s lips. “A surprise,” Theo said… again very vague. He went back in for another kiss, very pleased that Liam couldn’t pull his hands too far from the wall. Theo pulled back with a smirk on his face that had Liam somewhat skeptical until Theo was on his knees.

Liam let out a whine when Theo pressed his face to the front of his jeans. “Shit,” he squeaked feeling Theo’s warm breath. Again, he was surprised when he felt two more shackles being placed around his ankles. “Wow, Theo. I didn’t know you had this in you.”

Theo’s hands slowly slide up Liam’s legs, pausing at his ass while he kissed just below Liam’s belly button and then made his way back up to his face. He held Liam’s head in his hands as he kissed him sensually. “The only thing that belongs inside of me is you.”

Liam surged forward with the intent of snatching those lips and nibbling on them but Theo stepped back. “What are you doing? Come back here,” Liam said.

Theo put a finger up to Liam’s lips. “You hold tight, baby wolf. I’ll be back,” Theo leaned forward just enough that he could give Liam a peck on the lips. And then he left the room, going back towards where they came from. Once he was out of eye and earshot, he sent Corey a text. As soon as he received word from him that they were just about there, a ripping noise echoed through the tunnels as he broke off a piece of duct tape and returned to the room.

“Theo-”

“Shshsh,” Theo lulled before pressing a kiss to Liam’s lips. He then flattened out the tape over them and smirked deviously at Liam. “You be quiet now,” he teased, booping him on the nose. When Theo leaned in to suck on Liam’s neck, he batted Liam’s hands away from his ass. “Ah. Ah. Ah. Keep your hands to yourself, Liam.”

Liam panted and whimpered in frustration.

“Shshsh,” Theo hissed again, stepping back as footsteps were heard from not that far away. He sighed. “I’m sorry, baby, but this is for your own good,” Liam’s sedated look slowly morphed into one of confusion and betrayal. “Trust me,” Theo said putting a hand up to his lips, reminding him to be quiet.

“Corey, I know you’re running out of ideas,” said a familiar voice as those footsteps entered the dark room. “But this is just… not good.”

Once Mason was in the middle of the room, Theo ripped the duct tape off. “Ow!” Mason’s startled and spun around to find Liam chained to a wall and Theo walking away from Liam and towards the only other exit. “What the hell, Theo?!”

“What did I say? This is for your own good,” Theo argued.

“Yeah. But did you really have to leave me hanging like that?” Liam whined, glancing down at the annoying bulge in his jeans before growling up at the ceiling.

“Well, if you talk to Mason, I’ll finish what I started,” Theo said.

Mason turned to Corey who was standing in the other doorway, blocking it just like Theo was doing with the other one. “Wait. Are you behind this too?” Corey shrugged unapologetically. Mason simply faced Liam with his arms crossed, not saying a word.

Theo leaned against the doorway and looked down as he nonchalantly flicked his nails. “We can stand here all night if we have to.”

Liam glared at Mason until the words finally fell from his mouth. “You’re a dick.”

Mason sighed, his shoulder drooping. “Why do I feel like everyone is against me right now?”

“Cause we are,” Liam said.

“No, we’re not,” Corey reminded him. “No one here is against anyone.”

“I am,” Liam disagreed.

“No, you’re not,” Theo snapped at him with a glare.

Liam pouted at him. “Dude, we are so not going to finish what you started,” he threatened.

Theo rolled his eyes. “Liam, just talk to him. Tell him why you’re mad.”

“Because I’m being cockblocked!”

“Ugh! I’m sorry, ok?” Mason blurted. “I’m sorry I said what I did that night at the hospital and… I’m sorry you’re being cockblocked! Is that what you want to hear?”

Liam pursed his lips stubbornly. “No… maybe. Kinda…”

“I thought I was doing you both a favor and now I can see that I clearly wasn’t,” Mason continued. “But that doesn’t mean you get to give me the cold shoulder for a month, Liam, an entire month.”

Liam sighed, nose pointed at the floor. “I just… I really like, Theo, and… I want you to like him too. I thought you were gonna… I don’t know. Try and get rid of him or scare him away.”

Mason sighed. “I might’ve acted a little overprotective. And I know you care about him and that he’s not a bad guy… anymore that is. But, Dude…” Mason said, eyes pleading something of Liam.

Liam looked into Mason’s eyes and something inside of him melted. “I’m sorry too.”

They both broke into a smile before Mason approached Liam and hugged him. “I missed you, man.”

Liam awkwardly tried to move his still shackled hands around Mason to return the gesture. “You too.”

Mason pulled back, a shy smile on his face. He looked over at Theo and Corey who were now in the middle of the room, sharing a fist bump. “We’ve got pretty great boyfriends, you know that?”

Liam smiled, about ready to agree but then it occurred to him that both of them had planned the shackles. “Hey,” he said, furrowing his brows at the chimeras. “Why was this…” he shook the chains. “ a part of you plan, huh?”

Corey looked at Theo who shrugged. “Insurance purposes,” he said sheepishly.

Liam’s eyes immediately started to glow. “You thought I was gonna hurt Mason?”

“Couldn’t risk it. He’s only human,” said Theo, walking closer to Liam. “Besides…” he gave Liam a good once over. “...I thought we were having fun.”

Liam snarled and pulled at the chains startling Mason who turned to Corey. “Yeah, man. We should probably leave these guys to their weird little kink.” Corey nodded eagerly before they both headed for the door.

“Wait, Mason,” Liam called out, seemingly shifted back to his human form. Mason and Corey turned around before the left. “We’ll hang out later, right?”

“Text me, bro,” Mason said before exiting, leaving Liam still chained to the wall at Theo’s mercy.

Theo sighed, smiling contently. “Was that really so bad?”

Liam leaned against the wall, almost looking at Theo dreamily. “It turned out ok,” he said nonchalantly. Theo placed a hand on the wall beside him and leaned in to kiss him softly. When he pulled back, Liam added, “That was really nice of you.”

Theo furrowed his brows. “The kiss?”

Liam chuckled. “No. Your plan with Corey.” Liam couldn’t help the huge smile on his face. “That was nice. Very manipulative but… nice.”

Theo smiled. “You chose me over your best friend.”

Liam had never realized it but Theo was right. When he was posed the choice, thinking he could only have one or the other, he chose Theo. “I did,” he whispered.

“Why?”

“If I tell you, can we go on an actual date?”

Theo nodded.

“... because I love you,” Liam whispered, eyes darting down towards Theo’s lips.

The words were so worth it because Theo went from a hot, arrogant chimera, to a sweet, little boy who’s never heard those words towards himself. Theo actually started to get all choked up but in an incredibly adorable way. He let out a soft, shaky laugh. “Are you serious?”

Liam laughed a little too. “Of course I’m serio-”

Theo silenced him with a kiss, this time one that was eager and excited. It was still soft but… it felt like a happy kiss. “I love you too.”

“So… does that mean you’re gonna unchain me and take me on a date or…”

Theo’s cute innocent look took a hard right into the land of evil. He smirked. “I was kinda looking forward to finishing what we started earlier if that’s alright with you.”

So the situation ended up turning out alright in the end. Actually, it ended up turning out great. If it hadn’t been for Liam and Mason’s fight, Theo never would’ve chained Liam to that wall and discovered something new.

Now Theo could rest easy because everything was right in the world now. Well, everything in his world at least.


End file.
